Everlasting story...
by fire demoness
Summary: Suzuno and Tatara are dead right? wrong. who says the Suzaku and Seiyruu are the only seishi reborn in the real world?Suzuno and Tatara have to find the book (which her father took with him when he ran away) and the other seishi-and they AREN'T all in Jap
1. Interview...

Disclaimer:I don't own anything  
  
AN: well...here's to Noda no miko (again. I probably have about 3 fics dedicated to you. ^.^) thanks for loving my "original" ideas! Hope you like this one...i can't wait till you update again! geez I hope I'm original in doing this.  
  
  
  
Everlasting story...  
  
( it was gonna be called "neverending story", but that didn't look right...)  
  
by: fire demoness  
  
"May I help you? Miss?"  
  
Suzuno turned around sharply in her tracks to face a stern-looking, middle- aged woman. She was peering at her under thick glasses and repeated her question, this time irritated. Suzuno gave her a weak grin and fumbled around in her purse.  
  
"I'm looking for Mrs.Hanashi...she said this was the building..."Suzuno said sheepishly, handing her a sheet of paper.the woman gave her a weird look and read the paper with a frown...then reread it before finally giving it back.  
  
"3rd floor, fourth door to your right.be quick. She has a meeting in 10 minutes."  
  
Suzuno smiled a thanks and went to the elevator. Mrs.Hanashi was supposed to have a job offering for her...and she needed it. Suzuno sighed as she stepped into the elevator.  
  
//mom will be ok...she's strong...she can get past this...but still, it would help to have more money to support her.//  
  
Her father had left mysteriously a few days before and her mother was in a state of shock. Everything had been going so well...all that was missing from the house that he took was his suitcase, some clothes...and a mysterious "something" from his library that mother wouldn't tell of.  
  
She heard the "ding" as the elevator reached the 3rd floor with a slight shudder. Suzuno stepped onto the plush snow-white carpet and looked around. There were 3 corridors, one to the front, one to the right, and one to the left. She glanced at her sheet of paper, where the directions the woman had given her were scribbled on.  
  
//fourth door to the right....//  
  
she walked to the right, counting the doors until she got to the fourth.(1)Suzuno took a sigh and knocked on the wooden door twice. There was a slight creaking sound from inside and there were soft footsteps. The locks were unlocked and a woman in her late 40s peeked her head out. She had a scowl on her face, but as soon as she saw Suzuno standing there, she smiled.  
  
"Suzuno! I wasn't expecting you so soon...no matter! Come in, come in..."  
  
Suzuno smiled at the woman and stepped inside the room. Mrs. Hanashi was a short, kind-faced woman...altough her cooking proved different. She sat down on a cushy sky-blue couch and set her purse down. Mrs.hanashi came and sat down across from her, giving Suzuno a kind smile.  
  
"don't be nervous dear. Cookie?"  
  
Suzuno paled at this. Her cookies were...well, you could never tell what was inside. her brother (2) claimed he found salmon in there once…he never touched them again.  
  
"Um...no thank you." She said in her sweetest voice, " what jobs do you have avaliable for me?"  
  
Mrs. Hanashi set down her tea, which she had somehow gotten while Suzuno wasn't looking. "for a nice young girl like you...i might have a few. Would you consider interior decorating?"  
  
Suzuno thought about this for awhile, thinking it over in her head. Interior decorating WAS nice, but time consuming. And she had her studies to worry about. She shook her head.  
  
Mrs. Hanashi shuffled through some papers, shaking her head at some. "how about a doctor's assistant? Or an eye doctor's assistant? You could help with a garden...or there is-"  
  
"wait." Suzuno interupted her," I'd like that job."  
  
Mrs. Hanashi looked at her strangely. " well, I guess being a doctor's assistant appeals to some, me- I can't really stand blood, it makes me go all queasy and-"  
  
"no no no...i meant about the garden. Can you tell me more?"  
  
"well...it says here that the person who runs it needs a young lady around the plants, something about peace, and it pays well...not really time- consuming... it's perfect for you!"  
  
Suzuno smiled and picked up her purse. "I'll take that job. Thanks a lot mrs.Hanashi…" she stood up to go.  
  
"WAIT! Don't you want a cookie?!"  
  
Suzuno sweatdropped as Mrs. Hanashi grinned SD form, holding out a plate of cookies piled up to the ceiling.  
  
"egh..."  
  
*Later*  
  
Suzuno sighed as she stepped out of the building, her purse loaded with cookies she didn't have the heart to deny. It was cold outside, and she had been in a rush to get to Mrs. Hanashi, so she didn't have as much clothing on. She looked at the bundle of papers she held in one hand. She would start work tomorrow at the Kikyou garden center.  
  
//I have a job...// she thought happily.  
  
The winter wind swirled around suzuno as she began to run home, finally blowing her papers away. She chased after them as they began to fly apart from the small paper clip which held them in place. Soon she was scrambling to get the papers from the air and pick them up from the ground.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!"  
  
// oh yes Suzuno, yelling at the papers will REALLLLLYYY help now!//(3)  
  
the papers finally landed on the ground in front of someone in a brown wool jacket. The person picked them up and gave them to the panting Suzuno.  
  
"th-thanks..."  
  
she said, out of breath from chasing the papers for about 4 blocks.  
  
"no problem."  
  
The man's voice, for it was surely a man, was gentle and somehow...just somehow, familiar. Suzuno smiled at him and walked away, stuffing the papers in her purse. It wouldn't go in for some reason. She shuffled the papers around. Her hand clunked against something hard and she gasped. It was so pretty...in her hand she held a beautifully decorated mirror. She turned it over slowly. There was a sheet of paper on it...  
  
  
  
" Dear Suzuno" it read.  
  
  
  
"this mirror is yours. It's about time it was returned to it's owner."  
  
@------  
  
(it was supposed to be a rose.)  
  
Suzuno turned back to search for the mysterious man, but no one was there.  
  
  
  
**atop a building, watching her**  
  
The man stood up, the rosebud closing as he moved his hand over it. The center was flat, as if something had been resting there for a long time. He looked longingly at the young girl on the sidewalk.  
  
"it's been a long time...my love."  
  
TBC?  
  
  
  
(1)ack.,…don't ask me! four is a LOT to count no da!! ^.^;; hehe…she was bored?  
  
(2) I don't know if she had a brother or not...well she does now~ ^.^  
  
(3) I know Suzuno isnt really…sarcastic. But it was getting too moody! At least in my terms...  
  
  
  
ACKK! Sap sap sap!! ^.^;; plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review!!! It's just down there! Takes like 4 minutes!! Fellow authors, you know what it's like right?!? 


	2. Starting work...

Disclaimer: I own nada  
  
AN: I sure hopes this fic turns out good that people will read it...hope...Akemi sato is a great singer BTW.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:starting work...  
  
By: Fire demoness  
  
  
  
hoshi furu oka no ue ni  
  
hitori de tachi-tsukushita  
  
hitotsudzutsu mado ni tooru akari ga  
  
daremo ga egao no oku  
  
itami wo kakaeta mama  
  
ikite-iru yo  
  
kono hoshi no naka de  
  
umarete kiete-itta  
  
ikusen no monogatari-tachi  
  
haruka tooi hi no kioku  
  
mune ni kizamareta  
  
hitomi tojite omoidasu  
  
ima koko ni watashi ga iru  
  
kanjite... Everlasting Story  
  
watashi wo tsutsumikonde  
  
tsutawaru ai no chikara  
  
mune no kizu wo iyashite kureru no  
  
deai soshite wakare  
  
itsu datte guuzen ja nai  
  
donna kurushii toki demo  
  
sasaerarete-iru  
  
kitto onaji omoi wo  
  
wakeaeru hito ga iru to  
  
itsumo shinjite  
  
ima mo me no mae ni tsudzuku  
  
chizu ni nai michi wo  
  
zutto aruite-yuku kara  
  
sono saki no mirai no tame  
  
egaku... Everlasting Story  
  
- everlasting story by Akemi Sato  
  
Suzuno stepped out the front doors of the building and took a deep breath, taking in the sweet arouma of that Cinnabon across the street. The winter air still chilled her to the bone, but she had done well on her History test, and today also marked the first day of her new job. Life was good...  
  
"SUZUNO!! Wait up!"  
  
Suzuno snapped out of her trance, still feeling a bit lightheaded. Running towards her at an almost unhuman speed was Takiko. The bubbly dark-haired girl ran right into Suzuno and they both collapsed giggling onto the sidewalk. Takiko's cheeks were rosy and she obviously had something she just couldn't wait to share.  
  
"guess what?!" she grinned as she helped Suzuno to her feet." MY PARENTS ARE *FINALLY* GOING AWAY FOR THE WEEKEND!! And you know what THAT means..."  
  
she trailed off there, but her sly grin gave it all away. Takiko was the quiet, timid girl in school, but out of school she was a bubbly girl– who always loved to throw parties. They had been best friends since kindergarden, but Takiko was a bit older. Suzuno didn't mind though. Did age really matter? They dusted off their jackets and set off at a slow walk.  
  
Takiko started chattering after a few blocks, thoroughly bored, and suzuno pretended to listen and care, adding a few "uh-huh"s and "really?"s here and there. Soon however, her attention wandered to their surroundings. They were in a small quiant neighborhood unknown to most. She suddenly felt a light pinch on her arm and whipped around. Takiko was standing there with a playful scowl on her face.  
  
" you weren't listening to me were you?"  
  
Suzuno grinned weakly and rubbed at her arm.  
  
" anyways, the party is going to be on Friday. Make sure you're there! And bring a friend too! Bye!"  
  
she smiled and bounced off towards her house. Suzuno turned and took a carefully folded piece of paper out of her pocket. She glanced at it for a few minutes and then walked off into a small alley.  
  
:: behind her::  
  
a vine slowly slid out of the man's hand, dropping down his leg and onto the wall, trailing along the cracks in the bricks. It followed the young girl into the alley, hidden, unseen, to all but it's master. The man stood up, the seed falling to the floor. His sad chocolate eyes stared after Suzuno and he reached out a hand to the air.  
  
"suzuno..."  
  
::later, in suzuno's POV::  
  
I walked inside the garden and let out a gasp. The place was-there's no other word for it- beautiful! There were hanging plants, roses that let out the sweetest fragrances, daisies, irises, plants of every kind… it was heaven. I walked over to a small sakura blossom and touched the petals ever so gently.  
  
"beautiful isn't it?"  
  
there was a voice behind me and I whirled around to meet-  
  
"YOU!"  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!! I WOULD LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER!! Ya don't know how much reviewies mean to me! *sniffle* no one reads Byakko fics no more...  
  
Sorry it's so short! It was just a nice lil place to stop off! ^.^ I promise the next one will be longer! That is if ppl still even read this fic. =) 


End file.
